warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
EnchantedClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as an EnchantedClan cat. In EnchantedClan.... Silverrose sorted herbs in the medicine den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:21, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Frostpaw jumped into the medicine den. "What Can I do next?" she asked Silverrose. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:41, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "Well, I don't see much left to do," said Silverrose. "Um, take the rest of the day off." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:53, September 2, 2012 (UTC) "Kay!" Frostpaw meowed. She padded off into the forest. --- Firestrike was out of camp, attenpyimg to touch water, but accidentally hurt his paw. (He was based off of Flame Princess. :P) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:59, September 2, 2012 (UTC) ( :) ) Amberflame padded around camp. She was a warrior, but didn't know her power yet. Maybe she didn't have one? What would happen to her then? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:01, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Steam went into the air as Firestrike's paw touched the water. "Ow!" Fristpaw heard this and padded towards him. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:09, September 2, 2012 (UTC) She padded out of camp to hunt. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:10, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Frostpaw giggled as she applied Alder to Firestrike's injured paw. "You know you're going to hurt yourself if you touch water!" ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:07, September 3, 2012 (UTC) She caught a small mouse. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:45, September 3, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry that I couldn't edit :/) Goldenstar broke out of her cat pelt; running at her top wolf speed. She remembered that she had a Clan not of wolves but of cats, and she caught a raven out of the sky with one swat of her massive paw. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 03:15, September 3, 2012 (UTC) She sighed and padded back to camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:18, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Frostpaw and Firestrike padded back to camp. Firestrike suddenly raced out of camp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:27, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Amberflame padded up to Goldenstar. "Goldenstar?" she asked. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:23, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Firestrike raced away, far away from his clan, far away from the territory. "Firestrike! Where are you going?" Frostpaw called. He ignored her. Firestrike felt anger bubble up inside of him. He got bigger as he kept running. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 14:56, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "Frostpaw!" shouted Silverrose as she ran after her. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:59, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Firestrike snarled before turning into a giant fire cat. He stormed away so he wouldn't hurt anybody. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:02, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "Frostpaw!" shouted Silverrose as she caught up to her apprentice. "When I said you could have the day off, I didn't mean run off into the forest and bother warriors! Apprentices can not go into the forest alone!" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:18, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Frostpaw blinked. "Sorry, Silverrose, but Firestrike's paw was hurt after he touched water and then he suddenly went away." she meowed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:24, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "But he was outside of camp in the first place," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:25, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "I know." Frostpaw sighed. --- After a while, Firestrike calmed down and turned back towards the clan. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:30, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Silverrose sighed and said "Go back to camp." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:37, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Frostpaw dashed away. --- Firestrike walked back into the territory, the end of his tail flickering slightly. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:39, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Silverrose padded back to camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:43, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Ravenkit stretched her wings and got out of her nest. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 16:03, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Amberflame sighed when her leader didn't reply. She padded out of camp again. "Maybe I don't belong here?" she thought. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 16:07, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Tornadosky flew into camp, muscles rippling. "Where's Goldenstar?" he asked his clan.Silverstar 17:20, September 3, 2012 (UTC) She saw Tornadosky overhead. She sighed. Why didn't she have a power like everyone else in her clan? ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:28, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Cobratail was mooning over her deputy, once again. Tornadosky sighed, his muscles rippling. "I'll find her myself." he mewed, padding away.Silverstar 17:30, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Amberflame saw a flash of white fur. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:32, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Falconstrike's ear twitched. "She's over there." he mewed, pointing to Goldenstar. Tornadosky nodded. "Thanks," he meowed, padding to Goldenstar.Silverstar 17:34, September 3, 2012 (UTC) The white tomcat had all the prey he could want where he was from, but still he had the urge to steal. He caught a mouse, moving as fast as lighting. "Who are you!?" shouted Amberflame. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:36, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Tornadosky sighed. "Uh, Goldenstar? D-Do you want to go on a patrol?" he asked. The white tom stopped runing. He spat out the mouse. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he said, mockingly, with a smile. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ Bearspirit went out of camp just for a walk and found Amberblaze and a white tom. "Eh.." Prickle! 19:42, September 3, 2012 (UTC) (Amberflame :) ) She hissed and lunged at him. He dodged the attack perfectly. He started laughing. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 19:45, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Mistpaw vanished then reappeared In front of Firestrike, ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:02, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Bearspirit padded up beside Amberflame. "Eh..." He said. Suddenyl he turned into a bear. "Eh?" Prickle! 20:06, September 3, 2012 (UTC) The white tomcat wasn't afraid of Bearspirit at all. He took his mouse and walked away slowly. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:08, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Bearspirit lunged at the white tom and swiped the air. Thin air. He had missed the cunning white tom. Prickle! 20:15, September 3, 2012 (UTC) The white tom lept backwards and slashed at Bearspirit's head. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:17, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Bearspririt let out an angry yowl and swiped at the tom again. Prickle! 20:18, September 3, 2012 (UTC) The tom dodged the attack and landed on his paws. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:22, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Ravenkit padded up to Tornadosky. "Can I be an apprentice soon? I'm six moons old." she said. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 20:42, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Amberflame lunged at the white tom, but she missed. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 20:51, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "Please?" Ravenkit asked. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 20:55, September 3, 2012 (UTC) (For Silver) Goldenstar nodded, but didn't completely understand. "Call over a few warriors," she sighed, "just in case we run into anything..." (Hint Hint) [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 21:29, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Firestrike hissed. "What do you want?" he snapped. Mistpaw frowned and vanished again. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽21:32, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Amberflash hissed and leaped at him again. He pinned her down with ease. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:34, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Frostpaw looked around for something to do. She heard shrikes in the distance. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:39, September 3, 2012 (UTC) "Why are you where!?" she shouted. "No reason," he replied. He let her go and she scrambled to her paws. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 21:51, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Bearspirit growled and turned back into a cat. Prickle! 00:45, September 4, 2012 (UTC) He sat down. "If there is no reason, then why come?" she asked. "Because I want too," he replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:49, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Ravenkit snuck out of camp, annoyed that Tornadosky wouldn't answer her. She climbed up onto a rock and stretched her wings. I'll show them I'm good enough to be an apprentice, she thought. I'll learn to fly! ''She jumped off the rock and angled her wings, but fell to the ground. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 02:33, September 4, 2012 (UTC) "Who are you?" she asked. "The name's Paris." he replied. "And you?" "Amberflame." she replied ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:36, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Tornadosky grabbed a few warriors, making sure most were toms. "''I'm sick of she-cats mooning over me!" he thought angerly.Silverstar 21:17, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Firestrike growled, the light on his tail flaming and bright. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 21:47, September 4, 2012 (UTC) "You shouldn't be here," she said. "You're a rogue." "I do what I want, I don't care any more," he replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪22:26, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Ravenkit climbed up onto the highest rock, and jumped. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 13:49, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Amberfame hissed a little. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:06, September 5, 2012 (UTC) "Respect our borders atleast!" Bearspirit spat. Prickle! 13:56, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "Like I care about your stupid borders," mocked Paris. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:29, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Ravenpaw jumped off the rock, but she was unsteady and fell with a sickening thud. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 01:16, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Frostpaw hurried over to Ravenkit and sniffed her. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 12:53, September 9, 2012 (UTC) "Then at least give back the prey you stole!" hissed Amberflame. "Sure," he said, picking up the mice in his jaws. "But you are going to have to take them from me first." He ran off. Amberflame yowled in anger and chased after him. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:43, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Ravenkit shuddered. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 01:42, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Night began to fall. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:46, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Ravenkit gave a small squeak as she tried to get up. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 01:57, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Tornadosky led his patrol and Goldenstar away. He slowed down, and walked besides her. So pretty... he thought.Silverstar 19:37, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Frostpaw nudged Ravenkit and picked her up by the scruff. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 20:23, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Paris let Amberflame catch up to him. "Fine," he said. He threw the mice to the ground. "You can have them." Amberflame hissed and pinned Paris down, he didn't even stuggle. "No! I don't want your (beep!)ing mice anymore!" she hissed. "I'm taking you to Goldenstar and you will be sorry for all you have put me through!" He smiled. "Fine, but I doubt it," he said. She hissed and forced him into camp. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:11, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Cobratail lashed her cobra tail jealously at Goldenstar.Silverstar 12:02, September 12, 2012 (UTC) "Goldenstar! Tornadosky!" hissed Amberflame, loudly. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:12, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Ravenkit winced when Frostpaw picked her up. ☾ Moonwing ☽ (talk) 22:22, September 12, 2012 (UTC) "Haha, your leader isn't even around when you need her," said Paris, mockingly. "Shut up!" hissed Amberflame. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:27, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Tornadosky barred his fangs at the tom, suddenly there. "I'd watch your mouth." he growled, turning into a wolf.Silverstar 22:57, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Paris laughed in Tornadosky's face. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:13, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Goldenstar narrowed her eyes. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 23:18, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Firestrike hissed, and grew bigger. He tried to control himself from erupting into a giant cat of flames. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:25, September 12, 2012 (UTC) "You clan cats pretend you are all that, but you aren't so tough after all," he said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:28, September 12, 2012 (UTC) This angered Firestrike. He stormed off so he wouldn't burn anybody. Frostpaw put cobwebs on Ravenkit's wing to mend it. Mistpaw floated around. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:36, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Amberflame hissed and lunged at Paris. He dodged the attack swiftly. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:37, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Mistpaw heard the fighting. She she shrugged and carried on. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:41, September 12, 2012 (UTC) She tried to attack him, but none of them landed. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 23:44, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Firestrike padded into water purposely so he would die down. He burnt out and laid on the ground. Frostpaw heard his cries and raced out towards him. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:58, September 12, 2012 (UTC) "You (beep!)hole! Stand still!" hissed Amberflame. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:06, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Tornadosky leaped at Paris, catching the tom's chest. He drew blood with ease from the tom.Silverstar 00:10, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Before even a second had passed, the wound had healed, as if Tornadosky hadn't even scratched him. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:12, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Falconstrike sighed. "Excuse me while i light the place on fire." he muttered. Flames bursted from him as he became a phionex. He cirlced Paris, lighting the forest on fire.Silverstar 00:13, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Where ever the Paris was, the fire didn't touch. Amberflame was panicing and thought she would be burned to death. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:16, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Falconstrike growled, ad called the fire off. Everything returned to normal. He screeched, in pheonix form, and lashed a firey wing at Paris, hitting him in the head.Silverstar 00:20, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Paris just smiled an the wound healed right away. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:26, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Roleplay